Remembering Cliffs
by Ifwaah Lala Cullen
Summary: Edward and his posse make Bella's life living hell. One day, they commit a crime so terrifying, Bella loses her memory. Will sparks fly of will they burn down when she remembers?


**I HATE THIS STORY BUT I'LL PUT IT UP IF YOU GUYS WANT TO READ IT. I KNOW IT'S RUBBISH. SORRY.**

Bella's P.O.V  
>I sighed. Now I have to endure an hour of unkind teasing; rude gestures; contemptuous glares and maybe some physical pain. I am a total geek, a no one. So my whole day was absolutely horrible. However, Biology was the worst. Firstly, Edward Cullen, the boy I love, will tease me about the way I look or some other insignificant detail about the way I walk or my personality, anything target-able really. We only have that lesson together in whole day. Secondly, as he is a player, his girlfriends will be there to snigger or giggle bitterly at is comments. Thirdly, my sister who looks like a goddess will pretend she doesn't know me and ignore me completely. Despite the fact she slaps make-up on every morning, every boy classes her as 'naturally beautiful.' I have too many holes in soul. I'm too vulnerable to exist. I need somebody to stitch my wounds permanently. Overall, to conclude, a horrible day. Oh I am so sorry! I didn't introduce myself. My name is Isabella Marie Swan. I prefer Bella though. It is a great pleasure in meeting you.<p>

Edward's P.O.V  
>I was sitting in my Biology class. Lauren was in my lap kissing me and Tanya was sitting planting kisses down my neck while I caress her thigh. She kept on moaning till it was unbearable and she pushed Lauren off to crush her lips onto mine. I smirked. I was just too hot! I could point at any girl in the school and she'll be mine. Easy. There was a girl that I wouldn't touch if you paid me. Bella Swan is her name. A total nobody who is such a goody-two-shoes. Speaking of the devil. She came in. She looked as plain as ever. She looked like a fat panda woken up in a bin. Unfortunately, she was my Biology partner so I had to sit next to her for a whole hour. An hour of complete hell. She hesitated for a second looking at what was happening in the seat next to her. She shook it off quickly and hurried to her seat.<p>

"Um...Tanya can I sit in my seat please?" She asked politely. Tanya's bright pink handbag was in that freaks seat.

"No freak, what are you going to do about it?" Tanya's challenged. Bella looked thoughtful for a second and then sighed.

"Nothing. Sorry for disturbing you..." She mumbled pathetically. Tanya grabbed her arm roughly.

"Idiot. Don't ever think that your better then me. Your a stupid no-body you needs to get a life. Now go away and kiss the teachers shoes." The whole class roared with laughter. She hurried away embarrassed and hopefully, hurt. I so hated her. I sighed as I saw the clock. 2 minutes till the stupid teacher comes in. I looked at Tanya with faked sadness.

"Sorry Tanya. You'll have to go to your seat now," I told her. She pouted.

"I want to stay with you Eddie-Kins!" I hated that name. She new it. But I still put on my best sexy face and whispered

"Later..." into her ear. She smiled at me seductively and jumps off my lap. She then walked up to Bella, her hips swaying side to side teasingly so all the boys started to stare at her with lust in there eyes. She pinched Bella's arm.

"Now, go sit in your seat and if you touch Eddie, your as good as dead." She nodded defenselessly and came to sit next to me. Her deep strawberry scent struck me as soon as she sat down. Tanya, Lauren and Jessica always smelled of, well, sick. They poured there whole perfume bottles on and then it sort of mixed with saliva from other guys mouth as the guy sucks there skin. It's not very pleasant. This smell however, was very refreshing. Like a summer punch on a boiling day. Hmm... Very nice. Just then, Mr. Varner came in.

Bella's P.O.V

"Settle down!" He roared over the commotion. The noise died down almost immediately. He looked satisfied.

"So today you will have to complete this work sheet with your partner. You have 20 minutes, go!" He instructed cheerfully. Well this was going to be interesting. I turned to look at Edward. He looked very deep in thought and was making no move to work. I sighed and started filling in my paper. Finally, time was over. Edward hadn't done any work! Oh-no!

Edward's P.O.V  
>Great. I hadn't done my work so now this stupid pathetic excuse for a teacher will give me detention. Then it all happened fast. Bella grabbed her pen, scribbled my name on her work, exchanged her information packed one for my empty one and then started biting her lip like crazy. I just stared at her in shock. Just then, Mr. Varner showed up.<p>

"So Isabella, never thought you should do any work. I am very surprised at you. Detention after school," He told her. She opened her mouth to inhale the shock. He thought she was about to argue.

"A week Isabella," Bella dropped her head in shame. The class roared with laughter. I joined in. Well I had to keep my reputation up didn't I? She looked up at me with teary eyes. My laughter died away almost instantly while the rest of the classes lingered. Finally, it was the end of the lesson and before I could look up, Bella had gone. However, not before I saw a glistening crystal roll down her cheek...  
>Later that day, I was just carelessly strolling down the deserted corridor when I heard loud, angry footsteps approaching me. Obviously at first I was completely at ease and not alarmed at all. However, when they disgusting face of the vile (and ever so jealous) Mike Newton, my muscles got slightly more tense. I didn't pay him for that little bet we made. I was hoping his little information-less, empty head would've forgotten. Git. Remembers the wrong things. Double git.<p>

"Mike! My man! How ya doin'?" I greeted him casually, showing him my calmness.

"Don't try that Cullen! You owe us $100! Give it or your done man." He threatened. I shook my head knowing what was coming. Suddenly, half a dozen fists were thrown at my jaws. Eager to thrash and damage any part of me. The pain was almost un-handable but I showed no sign of weakness. In an instant, the weight was gone. Mike was gone. Everyone was gone...

Bella's P.O.V  
>I heard finders clicking in a menacing way. Then a whole war roared up. I quickly rushed to the scene. I was moving subconsciously. My mind was screaming: don't do it! Stop! But my legs were telling me: help them! there going to get hurt! Hurry Bella! And being me, (the guilty sort of type,) my heart agreed with my legs. Weird, huh? I gasped as I saw Mike and his little gang violently thrashing Edward. My heart was beating uncontrollably, it was hammering in my chest ready to explode. I knew what Edward had done, he did it almost every 2 weeks.<p>

"Don't hurt him! Stop! Here take this! Just please...!" I screamed throwing $120 at them hastily. Mike noticed me (for once) and grabbed it greedily and he called

"Come on guys!" His 'guys' followed him throwing a brief death glare at Edward. After they had left I turned to Edward and sighed; pulling a soft, smooth handkerchief out of my pocket. I held it out to him so he could wipe the warm blood that was oozing out of the corner of his mouth.

"Edward?" I asked softly, my voice warm and quiet. He still didn't move. He was still stood there, carved out marble, gaping at me. I sighed again and walk up to him slowly, hesitantly. His beautiful gem-like eyes followed my every movement. Now there was only a two metre gap between us. I gently reached forward, my pale fingers softly pulled his flawless hand out. My fingers tingled and a wonderful sensation spread through my fingers. Like a warm glow was kissing my fingertips. I placed the handkerchief in his hand and let go, not letting my hand linger there at all. I started moving back toward the door. Not letting my eyes move anywhere but Edward though. I got out and breathed in relief. This boy was getting in trouble a lot today. Unlucky. I sighed and walked to my English class...

BELLA'S P.O.V:  
>So, after everything I did, you would expect him to act a little nicer, but we were back to square one. Push, shove, kick, tease, punch, even spit. But the funny thing was, I liked it. I loved being in the background, unnoticed. It was comforting. So when school finished, and the last,<p>

"Swan! I can't wait to see you tomorrow!" Were shouted out to me accompanied with the evil cackle of laughter, I got in my truck, and sped off. Okay...when I say 'sped off' I mean very slowly. But, hey! I loved my truck. It was an old friend, through and through.

Finally, I arrived. Today I planned sitting on the highest cliff, my legs dangling off and just reading in the peaceful background - exuding the rude comments and all that, obviously. The view was amazing from here. Totally amazing. I closed my eyes and soaked up the happy atmosphere.

But that's when I heard the laughter. My eyes snapped open and I turned around automatically.

Edward and his posse.

My breathing sped up until I felt like I was chocking. All the remaining color in my cheeks drained and my eyes widened. For a second I was just numb, my brain refusing to work. Then, it all came down in a rush. Thinking off the possibilities they could do to me. Here. Would Edward actually do anything life threatening on the edge of a cliff? The answer terrified me. Maybe. I couldn't positively assure myself he wouldn't. I was now seeing everything behind my eyelids. Edward seething chuckle echo in the empty space before he took steps closer. I had never seen the malicious glint so...alive, in his eyes before.

Some how, through all of this, my legs responded and I stood up...Before I realized this was an even better position for him to push me down. Suddenly -as if instead of slow motion it was fast forward- he was in front of me. His face was inches from mine and I could taste his sweet breath on my tongue. For a moment, it distracted me. The perfect, pale skin. His too-bright, emerald gems. It was getting closer. His face was getting closer to mine and he was tilting his head to the side. And then.

He kiss me.

His soft lips reached mine for a second. They moved in perfect harmony and then let go. I still didn't know what was going on. I was too scared to wonder why he did that. Then he whispered.

"Your dead." And in one swift movement, his hands on each shoulder.

He pushed.


End file.
